Pure
by dangermouse00
Summary: Saving those that need saving is what they do, and they do it for the greater good, for all the innocent people in this world and most importantly for Sam Winchester. Co-written with gypsywoman1
1. Never Be Forgotten

**A/N This was written a while ago. It first started in a an msn chat with my friend and Beta-reader Tori. So we wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise we don't own. We do however own Kylie Costello, her family and friends. We also own the Presentia O Vita!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Never Be Forgotten**

Dean sat in the chair next to the bed, on which Sammy's lifeless corpse had been laid. He was distraught. The only member of his family left, and he'd lost him to the supernatural. The things to which he'd devoted his whole entire life up until this point, to hunting. He was sure that he would not stop now. He would have to get revenge for what had happened to his baby brother, who he should have been able to protect. After all it had been his job.

Dean had sat there numb, for hours since Bobby had brought them both here. He had held his brother as he died, feeling the life leaking out of him until there was nothing left.

All of a sudden Dean got to his feet and rushed out of the door. Slamming the driver's door to the Impala, he started the engine and took off down the road. He knew instantly where he was going and what he was going to do. Upset and angry, Dean couldn't concentrate properly on the road, leading him to nearly damage his beloved car, he decided to pull over, and carefully.

Stationary at the side of the road, it was only a few minutes before he heard Bobby's car pull up behind him. His father's old friend opened the passenger door and got into the Impala.

"I know where you're trying to go, Dean. If you think there's a chance in hell that I'm going to let you give your life for Sam, like your father did for you. Then you are completely deluded. It's a dumb idea and you know it." Bobby insisted.

Dean said nothing, he just looked at Bobby as a single tear rolled down his grieving face.

"Listen Dean, we'll find away to bring him back, I know it"

"We have to, Bobby. I can't live without him. He's my baby brother" choked Dean behind soft teardrops.

It was rare that Dean showed much emotion, but on certain occasions, especially where his younger brother Sam was concerned, he would be known to show his fear or love for him. This was one of those occasions.

Soon after sitting silently for a short time, Dean and Bobby returned to the cabin near Cold Oak, where Sam's body was located.

"Dean, what are we going to do with his body?" asked Bobby unsure of what answer he might get.

"We can't bury or burn it, he'll need it when we bring him back." Dean could not even think of the risk that bringing Sam back was impossible, it would hurt too much; he was still clinging to the hope that he would be able to speak to his brother again.

* * *

**A/N We hope you likey!! Please review, we know you want to, go on, I dare you...**


	2. Taking Care Of Business

A/N Due to the fact that we haven't updated in a while (we are so sorry for that!) We are going to make it up to you by posting two chapters....yes you heard right TWO!!!!!! We hope you enjoy them!

Emma and Tori

* * *

**Chapter Two: Taking Care Of Business **

Dean and Bobby tried everything they could think of, they called everyone they both knew, each gave their condolences and wished them luck. They would surely need it if they were going to accomplish their self-set task. Desperately seeking a method to save Sam, Dean and Bobby came across other things along the way, Dean wanted to focus solely on saving Sammy, but Bobby insisted on taking other hunts too.

"So, a Tulpa?"

"Yeah."

"Come On, Bobby, isn't there someone else who can take this? I would much rather concentrate on..."

"Yes, Dean. I know you want to spend all your time on Sam's case, but I think it would be a good idea, if we took a little break, you're working yourself into the ground."

"A break! Bobby, this isn't just anyone we're talking about here, it's Sam! My baby brother Sam! The one I carried out of the burning building when I was four years old! I can't abandon him now!" Dean was almost hysterical now; ever since Sam's death he had changed so much. He had not stopped searching long enough to even meet a girl, never mind get laid, the only thing on his mind now was his brother Sam.

"Dean, calm down, going crazy is not gonna help anyone least of all Sam now are we gonna do this or what?" Dean sighed.

"Okay.

8888888888888888888

Dean and Bobby didn't really need to research anything on a Tulpa, considering that Sam and Dean had dealt with a certain Mordachai Murdock a while back.

Although, just burning down the house couldn't kill this one.

"This fucking sucks Bobby. How the hell are we going to take care of this

Tulpa? Huh?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Well if you would have read more on the lore you would've known. Most, and it depends on some, can be killed by a simple gunshot wound. I swear you don't pay attention whenever I tell ya somethin', but when Sam tells ya, you listen," Bobby said shaking his head.

A look of sadness crossed Dean's face at the mention of Sam, but then quickly disappeared as he focused on his surroundings.

The two hunters were currently walking through the woods where a fellow friend of Bobby's called to tell them there had been a sighting there earlier that day. Dean gripped his .45 calibre and held it out in front of him, following his eyes as they scoured the area he was in.

"How much farther?" Dean asked.

"I'd say from Rogue's description, right here," Bobby replied as he came to an abrupt halt. Dean didn't see the move and ended up crashing into the back of him.

"Watch where you're going you idjit," the elder said.

"Sorry," Dean apologized. And just as he spoke a hint of white went between two trees as if it were trying to find a better hiding place.

"Here we go," Bobby whispered, as he began to move again, this time as he was, he signalled for Dean to go the opposite way as to sneak up on the thing. Dean did as he was told and soon enough he was alone in the woods with no Bobby in sight.

It seemed a bit cliché to say the famous movie line since it was so quiet.

Not even a bird chirping or the wind to rustle leaves on the ground and in the trees, just silence. Until, the sound of giggling burst through the air, making Dean jump.

He immediately began to turn fast, looking around, but finding nothing his shoulders loosened.

"The woods eat the woman and dumps her honey-body in the mud. Her dress floats down the well and it assumes the shape of the body of a little girl," a woman's voice echoed around Dean, sending chills up and down his body at the coldness of the words.

"Deep in the woods, deep in the woods, deep in the woods a funeral is swinging," she whispered, sounding as if it were in the wind, although there was none.

"You must mean your own funeral, because there is no way in hell I'm dying yet," Dean said harshly.

"We'll see about that," she said and Dean turned around pointing the calibre at the woman who had been standing behind him.

He could tell she was beautiful, age probably around 26, with flowing, long black hair ending at her elbows, and hypnotizing jade eyes staring back into his.

She was wearing a white tattered dress, and was bare footed as she stood on the woods muddy floor. Dean felt the need to apologize for having her at gunpoint, and to lift her up in his arms as to not dirty her feet anymore.

The woman stepped towards Dean and his heart began to race, he couldn't move a muscle, which made him worry.

"Don't be scared Dean, everything is going to be alright. It will all be over soon. You won't even feel it, it's that quick," she lied, touching her smooth hand to his face reassuringly.

Dean softened in her touch, but suddenly jolted forwards a bit when he could feel the life being sucked right out of him. She grinned as he gasped for air, and Dean immediately remembered the sensation was as if he were back with the reaper, outside the faith healer's tent.

Just before his last breath escaped from his lungs, a shot rang out through the woods.

A look of pure shock spread across the woman's face as she dropped her hand from Dean and turned to face the elder hunter with the shotgun in his hands.

"Take that you sonovabitch," Bobby said, as she fell to the ground and disappeared.

Dean could feel his breathing become normal and he was able to move again.

His hand shot up to his amulet and was gripping it with all his might, to hold on to the one semblance of Sam he could muster up at the moment.

"You gonna be alright Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, just…yeah," Dean replied nodding his head.

"Good. Now can we please get the hell out of here? It's freezing like no other and I prefer my ass to be nice and toasty, not frost bitten," Bobby said, making Dean chuckle at the old friend's words, as the two made their way


	3. Finding A Way

**Chapter 3: Finding A Way**

How can this be so freaking hard? There should be millions of ways to bring back someone from the dead, and if there were one, it would be in the journal. Dean had gone through every scenario that could possibly work, but all he can come up with was making deals and he knew that it wasn't an option. Bobby sure as hell wouldn't let him and Dean thought over how severe it would be to even go through with it.

"Find anything?" he asked the elder hunter who was resting in an old tattered chair, looking through piles and piles of books.

"Not a damn thing. Dean…maybe there just isn't a way to bring Sam--," Bobby began as he shut the book that he had been looking through.

"Don't you dare say that Bobby! There is a way and we just haven't found it. Keep searching," Dean demanded angrily.

"Whatever you say," Bobby said, reaching for another book.

Dean watched the hunter for a moment, thinking that maybe he was right, and yet he didn't want to believe it. They had gone right back to helping Sam after they had finished the Tulpa, and ever since then Dean has felt an urge that has been strange to him since it came and wouldn't go away.

'_Basement…' _a voice whispered. Dean's eyes shot up to see who had said it and to see if Bobby noticed, but the hunter didn't. And he was pretty sure that Bobby didn't sound like a woman. He stood up and began to walk towards the next room to go to the basement.

"Where you going boy?" Bobby asked.

"To the basement to think things through for a minute. Need to clear my head," Dean replied as he continued to move to his set destination.

888888888888888

Dean wandered down to Bobby's basement. He was sure he was just hearing things, yet actually he wasn't at all, something just wouldn't leave him alone. As soon as he had entered the basement, he immediately noticed a change in the atmosphere. Previously Bobby's basement had been cold and damp, but now there was a sense of warmth in the air, as if someone had left a heater on. His attention was drawn to a corner, he was adamant that he had heard a noise, on closer inspection, he realized it was a woman, she was wearing a white cotton dress, and looked as if she had come from heaven.

"Hello Dean" said the blonde-haired woman standing in the corner.

"What the f--" cursed Dean surprised.

"Now now, Dean, you must refrain from using that type of bad language, or I may decide not to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Why with Sammy, of course. You want him back so badly, don't you?"

"What can you do? You're just a spirit, aren't you?"

"No, Dean, not a spirit."

"A reaper then. Only reapers can do that."

"No Dean, I'm not a reaper. I don't take life, I give life."

"You're not God, you can't be, for starters he's not real and he's a man."

"Don't worry Dean, you're not talking to God, yes he is a man and he is real, but I don't know him personally. I am a life demon, yes heaven has demons too, but we are good and most importantly we do not kill. We simply save people when it is not their time to die."

"So Sammy wasn't meant to die?"

"No he wasn't Dean. I'm going to help you get him back."

"How? I mean what exactly can you do?"

"Technically I can't do anything, however there is one person who can and you have to find that person."

"Who is it?"

"I'm sorry, Dean, I am not allowed to tell you. All I can say is it's a person of purity and that they will have anguish and tragedy in their life. The rest is down to you."

"How will I know if I have found that person?"

"I will reappear and explain what must be done. There is no time limit, but you must start searching immediately. They may be an obvious choice or they may be hidden, but that is the only person that can save your brother. And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You must under no circumstances ask for help from any kind of supernatural being, except for myself. If a situation does arise, I will try to guide you as much as I can, but I can't tell you who or where this person is, it's a thing, which you must discover yourself. If you do not follow these rules all help will be withdrawn and your brother will remain dead. Do you understand these terms?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, now Dean, I have other business to attend to and other people to save, I wish you the best of luck on this journey. Goodbye" and as sudden as she had appeared before, the blonde woman vanished into thin air, as if she had never been there.

8888888888888

Bobby was startled when Dean came busting back into the living room, seeming to be in a rush.

"Everything--," he began.

"Yes everything is okay. Actually better than okay! Pack up a bag Bobby and hurry. I've found a way to bring Sam back," Dean interrupted with a smile, grabbing his duffel bag that had been lying beside the couch.

"And what way is that Dean? How did you find this out? Cause sure as hell doesn't just come to a man when he is thinking in a dingy basement, or even to a man like you!" Bobby exclaimed.

"What? Are you saying that I'm not smart? I can't figure things out on my own? Anyways. Bobby just trust me, I know this is the way out that we've been looking for. I'll wait in the car," Dean said as he brushed past Bobby and out the door, leaving Bobby scratching his head, looking confused.


End file.
